Life in Death
by Bliss is Ignorance
Summary: With life there is death, but what if one could walk in both worlds and not belong to either? This is Christian Thirren's story, his love, and his true power. AU Godric doesn't die! Slash! (Godric/OMC; Eric/Jason cuz there's just not enough! and Sookie/Sam)
1. Chapter 1

_****Don't own! This goes for all chapters!**_

_**Life in Death**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_There are people in this world with special abilities, little one," _my grandmother had said to me once. "_These people have a purpose. More often than not, that purpose is a person. When you find your purpose, don't you ever let it go, boy."_ She was old and frail, and an alcoholic, but she had her lucid moments. My Nana had passed away ten years ago, five years ago at the age of seventeen; I graduated from a private tutoring facility for advanced learners.

When I began working for the vampire owners of the bar, Fangtasia, I was eighteen. It had been three years since then. I had refused to keep my abilities in the dark, but my heritage would stay my own until it was a necessity to be brought to light. I was considered a precious member of Eric's nest. One that he shared with his child, Pamela or Pam, and sometimes his Maker, but he hadn't seen his Maker, a Vampyre named Godric.

A year into working with Eric and Pam and I had been notified that my parents were killed in a car accident. There were no tears shed, they hated me anyway. I mourned their passing silently, as I would with any stranger. Eric had understood, Pam had stayed up until noon to keep vigil with me during the mourning. It was in the second year that I was informed of Sookie Stackhouse, a telepath. Sookie, I knew, fought against her gift, and that he weakened it severely. I had kept to myself, monitoring Eric's legalities and his business, and watched from the shadows, as Eric had requested upon learning of my abilities.

It was in the third year that I met Miss. Stackhouse. Truly, this was where it all began, the insane rescue plan concocted by Eric to save his Maker. I would never have been able to deny that I did not support him in this, for Godric was one of the only beings Eric loved in this world. However, I was hesitant to include Ms. Stackhouse in this, as it would include a certain Bill Compton, and I have never for a single second trusted that vampire. Especially one that had advanced so quickly in his young age.

And so it was that I scaled the steps to Sookie Stackhouse's home and rung her doorbell at ten in the morning on a warm, sunny June day. Her footsteps padding towards the door, she paused to unlock it and pulled the door open, and so began a wonderfully horrifying journey that would change us all.

ξ—ξ

"Hello, Miss. Stackhouse, I apologize if I interrupted anything, but I need to discuss something very important with you." I said, she was the perfect description of a human-fey hybrid. Soft blond hair, average looks and yet an undeniable beauty radiating from within.

"Of course, Mr. …." She trailed off hesitatingly, a look of confusion crossing her features. She could not read my mind, oh she could feel me but she couldn't read me. With anything belonging to the supernatural realm, one needed permission to enter the mind.

"Oh, I'm Christian Thirren. Pleasure to meet you." I said apologetically, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Alright, come on in, . Pleasure's all mine." She smiled warmly, inviting me into the home. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you a vampire? I can't read your thoughts." She asked me calmly, even though confusion whirled inside of her.

"No ma'am. I'm not a vampire, but I am here on behalf of one. Eric Northman requests that you join us and lend us your abilities to help us save his Maker." I said smiling happily at her, she was perceptive and rather blunt, I liked her already.

"Oh, dear. Is he okay?" Sookie asked, instantly concerned, compassion a human characteristic I noted. I patted her shoulder as we sat down in her kitchen.

"No, I'm afraid he's being held by an anti-vampire group known as the Fellowship of the Sun. Eric wishes to get him back to safety so he can yell until he's blue in the face for causing him so much stress and worry." I smiled fondly; Eric was in many ways everybody's father and my brother.

"No offense but I didn't think that Eric would be capable of such worry!" Sookie exclaimed, a slightly chagrinned look on her face, Bill was never a good influence when it came to Eric.

"He is, but, as you know, he is the Sheriff of Area 5, and as such he cannot allow himself to be controlled by his emotions in front of others. In his nest, though, he is a different person." I grinned at her.

"N-Nest? I have bad experiences with nests and Bill says-"Sookie began.

"Pardon me, Miss. Stackhouse, but I would appreciate it if you didn't bring Bill Compton into this." I say, smile gone, "we've never gotten off on the right foot. But this is a topic for later discussion." I reminded her gently as I looked around her kitchen, it was nice. Bright and open, well maintained and had a homey feeling about it. I could still feel the kind, loving presence of the woman who had been murdered here, faintly though.

"Right of course!" she smiled brightly and climbed the steps to pack, I trailed after her. "Now, I have a question for you, if you don't mind?" she asked as she threw clothing into a small duffel suitcase.

"Yes? Miss. Stackhouse please ask your question I'll either not answer them or answer them truthfully. It's terrible to start off any relationship with a lie." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Alrighty then," she said, her Louisiana drawl calming to hear. "Why is Godric such a big deal to Eric? What's a Maker?" I considered her for a moment. She was perceptive alright, keen as well.

"Godric is Eric's Maker. He was the Vampyre that turned Eric. As such they shared a bond that ties the child to their Maker. If anything were to happen to Godric, Eric himself would cease to function as he once did." I say looking her straight in the eye.

"Is that so…?" He murmured, yanking the zipper shut she looked at me, expression fierce. "Then let's go save his captive ass." I blinked in shock, then threw my head back as laughter tumbled and echoed around the room. "Oh, and by the way what are you exactly?"

"I, my dear, am the Enforcer of Area 5, I am nothing less than human, but altogether something more." She scowled at me. "I'm a Connector. I see things in ways others don't. I feel you standing here, but I cannot enter your mind without permission. I see the other side, and the people bound to one another." She stared at me.

"What amI?" she asked softly. I rested a hand on her shoulder before I answered.

"Part fey." She looked up calmly. "It's why you can read minds, Miss. Stackhouse."

"Please call me Sookie. I can do other things can't I, though?"

"Yes." I told her. "but I will train you to use these powers at a later time. The sun is nearly down, and we have to go meet Eric and Pam. Then it's off to Dallas!" I hollered as I hefted her suit case and ran outside to my truck. Laughter shaking her shoulders, she followed me out to my beloved truck.

"Sookie," I paused looking at her. "I told you that I am Eric's Enforcer. Well, that means that you may see me doing things that don't agree with you." I said seriously looking her in the eyes as we sat in my truck's cab.

"Like?" she inquired

"Sookie, I destroy all that oppose the Vampire Law and all that Eric tells me too." I say looking at her seriously for a moment. A sad smile wormed its way onto my face as I looked into her eyes, she was not yet Awakened, all of her gifts remain hidden from her_. So young,_ I thought fleetingly.

"What?! He can't make you do that!" She protested, not the idea of me killing Vampires and Humans, but that I was being told to do so. It made me smile and shake my head at her. _So very young. _I sighed to myself.

"He can't make me do anything, this is a voluntary occupation." I sighed at her scandalized expression. "I am… different from you humans, as you know. I cannot die."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life in Death**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

"What? But that's impossible!" Sookie exclaimed from the passenger side of my truck. Her curly blond hair and soft features-which to many men seemed appealing- had been tinted red with the sunset.

"No, you see, my body is human, it lives and breathes. It needs sleep and sustenance. But _I _am not, my soul or whatever you'd like to call It has been around for many millennia." I explained, glancing in the mirrors before changing lanes.

"So… You are older than the Vampires and the humans…" She said, slowly starting to understand my range of influence.

"Yes, those of my kind often are, but we only live for a single reason, to find our… Purpose, if you will." I told her, pulling into the parking lot. Eric was waiting for us beside a very expensive looking sports car. I rolled down my window, "We ready?" I asked him. He nodded and frowned looking at Sookie.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the hotel. Compton won't be very far behind for much longer." He said, a scowl on his face as he said Compton's name. With a nod I pulled out and got back on the highway, heading for Texas. Sookie frowned thoughtfully, watching me as I drove.

"So what's your purpose?" she asked, I hesitated before sighing and smiling sadly.

"I don't know, this body has been suspended at this age for five years now. It doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon." I said, she nodded, her eyes faraway.

"So how long until we get to Texas?" she asked, changing the subject. I glanced at her, a mischievous smile stretching across my mouth.

"Another day, I won't stop driving until we get there, because Eric has to during the day. I feel it necessary to warn the Vampires in Dallas about our lovely sheriff." I laughed, Sookie shook her head and smiled before resting her head on the seat's shoulder and drifting of to sleep.

Hours had passed and the sun had risen in the sky, and the clock on the dashboard of my beloved truck read 7:30 a.m. Sookie stirred about half an hour later, stretching and yawning. I pulled into a gas station to fill up my truck and allow Sookie to freshen up. Humming to myself I allowed a bit of my power to fill the air around my, causing a wave of shimmering light to bounce off my arms and face_. No_, I thought, _I refuse to look like Edward Cullen… The dude looked constipated for over half the movie series. _I chuckled, amused by the face he made when he first saw Bella in Twilight.

"Christian!" Sookie called as she crossed the lot to the truck. "I got you a drink!" she said as she neared the cab. After swiping my card and sliding in the truck, I grabbed the soda-A code blue Mountain Blue- and too a long pull from the bottle. The sugar and caffeine hit my system and gave me a jump to last the remaining four hours until Dallas.

ξ—ξ

In eight hours our plan had gone to hell. Sookie and myself were captured, and here was no Godric in sight. Instead, Eric was chained in silver and thrown in with us as he was saving a vampire named Isabel and her human, Hugo. Pulling the silver off of him, I laid Eric's head in my lap, he had been injured during the fight and it didn't seem to be healing obviously infected with silver and he hadn't fed recently.

"Let me help him, Christian!" Sookie frowned as I shook my head no.

"No, he's injured and he won't be able to stop feeding from you. Your fey blood is intoxicating to vampire kind." I explained, flicking a pocket knife open, and dragging it across my wrist and bringing it to Eric's parted lips. His eyes snapped open and he gripped my forearm hard, his fingers tough as Iron and calloused from his past, human life.

With a gasp, he tugged his head away, breaking the unyielding suction he used to draw blood from my wound. His own wounds closed up, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Slumping back onto my chest, I hefted the vampire I thought of as my brother into my arms and moved his heavy weight over to the corner farthest from the door, motioning Sookie to follow.

"Godric! I know you're here!" I called my tone firm and unyielding. "Eric needs you so whatever deal you've made is now nullified." As I spoken I laced power into my words. And suddenly, he was there. Short light brown hair, grey eyes, young face and tattooed, the thousand year old vampyre known as Godric. My breath caught in my chest, and a bond that had lain dormant in my soul since I was born.

"You should not have come." was all he said, and my wonder faded, my protective instincts flaring. My brother came first.

"Yeah, well your child should not have had to get injured trying to save you. You know I believe you have a duty to him as his, what was the term…?" I trailed off and watched angrily as a chagrined expression stole over his stern face. "Ah, yes. Maker. Sire. His Father, Brother, Son." I sniped turning back to heft the tall immortal into my arms and watched as Sookie scrambled up to join me at the cage door.

Godric tore the door open and we headed up the stair case, and out into the court yard. Night had just fallen and the alarms had not yet been triggered. Just then Jason pulled up in a four wheeler.

"Sookie!" Jason called, jumping out of the vehicle and hugging his sister. She puled away after a few moments and frowned at her older brother.

"Jason Stackouse, what on Earth are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Long story short, this church has a hhidden agenda that I never signed up for." he said, frowning darkly.

"Alright, let's go!" I called sliding into the driver's seat after securing Eric beside Godric. The siblings hopped in just as the alarms blared. "Shit!" I cursed, whipping the four wheeler around and gunning the engine. "Hold tight!" I called to the four passengers, a wild grin spreading across my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life in Death**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

I sighed heavily leaning against the doorframe, watching as Eric fretted over his Maker, an amused smile tugging at my lips. Jason Stackhouse stood next to me, a grin spread across his face. I watched him in my peripheral vision, the blood of the Fae flows strongly in this one, even stronger than in Sookie's veins.

The wind blew through the open window, carrying the scent of spring on it's currents. A shadow sprang across the moonbeams bleeding through the window. I tensed, straightening myself up from my slouch. A male with pale hair and brown eyes stared at me in shock.

"Kyrus…" he whispered, and recognition flooded my senses. "You bastard! Do have any idea how long you've been gone?!" the male, _Remus_ my mind whispered.

"About five life cycles." I answered. "Remus…I've missed you, little brother." I grinned and allowed him to barrel into my arms for a hug. He balled a fist up and banged it on my chest, hard.

"You. Are. A. Bastard!" he snarled, relief and happiness coloring his tone. "Anyway," he said, discreetly wiping his cheeks, "your small flare of power drew the attention of the Queen." Remus frowned, his body that of a sixteen year old.

"Lovely. Eric, Godric, Jason, this is my younger brother Remus, he is of my heritage." I told Eric, knowing he'd fill Godric in. Jason would have to wait. A sudden flash of purple tinted light lit up the large room of the hotel's suite. A tall woman with fire red hair and green eyes stood in the center of the room.

"Kyrus! I didn't want to believe it, I mean we all thought you dead!" she exclaimed. "Of course now that you aren't you can take back you mantle, I'll inform you of all that has changed and-"

"My dear Cirus, I left it all to you for a reason. It was your purpose, your destiny." I told her, she hadn't changed in the last five hundred years. A known fact about our kind is that once you've found your purpose, the cycle of rebirth halts. You stay in the age, and the body you were in for all eternity.

"But, I thought…" she began, confusion crossing her face. I could tell that she didn't notice the two vampires and the partial fey with us.

"Cirus, may I introduce Eric Northman, my bond-brother, and Godric, Eric's Maker, and Jason Stackhouse. Jason will begin his training with me shortly, If you wish to aid us." I suggested, and her face lit up.

"Really? Oh, finally! You have yet to take another under your tutelage for over a few billion years now!" she gushed, sweeping Jason up into a giant hug. "Oh, aren't you adorable. And powerful too! You'll make a wonderful sibling!" Jason stared at her confused but Remus' comment about her being a Queen stopped him. She certainly didn't look queenly at the present moment, in scruffy blue jeans and a button down flannel shirt.

"Yes, dear. Now, why don't you go home to your Jean, I'm sure he'd love to hear all about this and I will elaborate to our guests. Yes?" I asked and she spun around, and gathered me up into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Father." she whispered before vanishing.

x-x

"Alright, so let me get this straight." began Jason, as Sookie had left as soon as we got back, courtesy of Isabel. "You are part of an unknown race of beings that transcend time, and the Queen chick is not actually your daughter, but due to the fact that you trained her she adopted you as her father. And that you have powers that you have until now refused to use and you purpose which had been unknown for close to seven billion years was finally revealed to you now?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." I shrugged, Eric having known most of what had been told to them yawned and Godric had yet to show any hint of emotion or reaction.

"Right. I'm going to bed, I'll see you when the sun goes down." Eric said, nudging Godric. Prompted to follow his child, Godric turned and left the room, a pain bloomed in my chest at this. Jason nodded and patted my shoulder before following them.

_My purpose was Godric_… I mused, staring as the sun rose. _But why would he need me? _I wondered with a sigh. My thoughts tumbled over themselves for hours as I stood at the window, staring at the blue sky of Dallas. I had catalogued the awakening of the fey-boy, and the stirrings of the Vampires as the sun set.

FYF

_**Eric**_

I woke before my Maker and followed the scent of the human, Jason. He was standing in the kitchen, eating a sandwich, the moonlight highlighting the blond of his hair and strong limbs. With a nod, I left him in the kitchen to eat, turning to where I felt Christian. He stood by the window, not acknowledging my presence. I felt it when Godric joined me in watching the enigmatic male.

This time he did react, a small relaxation in his muscles, something nobody who did not know him as intimately as I did would have noticed. For hours he stood staring out the window, not moving, not saying a thing. Not even when his progeny flashed into the room.

With a sigh, she approached my bond-brother, the one I knew saw me for myself and not the Viking image I gave to everybody as necessary of a Sheriff. She lay a hand on his shoulder and turned his face with a gentle hand on his jaw. Godric stiffened at the display of intimacy. A flood of jealousy and confusion wafted to me through our bond.

I had known the second I woke up, as we were racing down the street towards the hotel in a four-wheeler. Godric was Christian's purpose, the one reason Christian put up with all of the crap he had dealt with over the eons he'd been alive. Godric had recognized that Chris was his mate (Chris's Purpose for lack of a better term) subconsciously.

_I think that this is going to be fun to watch play out…_ I thought to myself as Godric stifled a growl when Cirus pressed a kiss to Chris's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Life in Death**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Godric:**_

I frowned as I heeded the powerful call coming from the tall boy. His raven hair curled in a dark halo around his tan face. Strong jaw-line, straight nose, full lips, high cheekbones, all spoke of being bred from a higher status family. But the deep blue of his eyes begged to differ, I was captivated. Beautiful even as he scowled.

I felt shame for my behavior, especially since it had caused harm to my child. As we drove through the streets in the dark, I sat closest to the beautiful male, holding my child safely in my too small arms. I felt a connection to the male, and it only deepened as he shared his deepest, best well-kept secret with us. I was speechless, knowing that this powerful being had been living for so long and had continued searching for his missing purpose. I knew that his purpose was his mate, even though he had stated that he didn't know the function of the purpose.

"Kyros…" came the affectionate call from the lovely woman next to him. I was jealous, and I didn't know why. I watched worriedly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek without a response. _**Kyros-**_ I whispered in my thoughts, wishing that he could hear me. He didn't react. A low whine slipped out of my throat instinctively, as it always did when I was worried. At that sound, he snapped to attention, his eyes zeroed in on my face, scanning it. Then he moved, suddenly he was standing directly in front of me and his progeny's surprised look faded into one of complete happiness.

A hand slowly rose to my brush across my cheek, as I stared, captivated, into his blue, blue eyes. It clicked inside me, no wonder I craved his attention like a love-sick puppy. He was my mate, my other half, and he had waited since the dawn of everything for me. His eyes gentled, melting into a pool of silvery-blue. And I allowed myself to surrender to his whim, and he carried my up the stairs and locked us in a bedroom.

My forehead lay against his collarbone and his arms wrapped around my waist. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest cavity. I couldn't help it, my eyes filled up with tears as I fisted his shirt. I didn't want to be around anybody else but him. I relished his closeness but I felt a surge of irrational anger.

"Where were you?" I growled as I stepped back, aching from the loss of his closeness (_finally, I found you…). _"I needed you and…and-and I…" I hiccupped scrubbing furiously at my red tears, angry at myself for acting like a newborn instead of a two thousand year old vampire. He grabbed my elbows, using them to draw my hands from my face.

Cupping my jaw between his hands, he shushed me gently, tender blue eyes staring into my own.

"I am so sorry for not finding you sooner." He whispered, holding me close again, cradling my against his strong body. "But I'm here now, and I will never leave our side unless you demand it of me and even then." I pressed my face into the crook of his neck and allowed myself to weep for the loss of my innocence to a monster before my mate, for the time I spent as a cruel, sadistic being, for the time I spent walking alone through the ages of time. I sobbed for hours and he held me the entire time, humming gently and stroking my back, never trying to speak just allowing me to get through all of my pent up emotional baggage.

A sigh of tiredness hitched in my throat as I sagged against the firm body of my mate. I sniffled embarrassed as I caught sight of the mess I'd made of his t-shirt. Calmly he placed me on the bed, stripped out of his shirt and wet the hem of it. Gently he used the shirt I ruined o clear my face of the tears I shed, before once again cradling me to him.

"You know, eventually I won't allow you to hold me like a teddy bear, right?" I huffed and he laughed.

"You love it, don't deny it." he teased gently as he stretched us out on the bed, when my eyes drifted shut.

"Maybe… Maybe not." I whispered as I fell asleep to the sound of my new mate's heartbeat.

_**Well that escalated quickly…**_ was my last thought as I drifted off in my mate's arms.


End file.
